Halloween Horror Nights 6 (Japan)
Event Nights Every night from Saturday 9th September to Sunday 5th November 2017https://web.archive.org/web/20171014224039/http://www.usj.co.jp:80/e/halloween2017/#night Scarezone * Halloween Horror Nights: Street Zombies: The most menacing, most diverse undead horde ever! It’s a major outbreak of over 20 kinds of horrifying zombies! This year, the park will be the site of an outbreak of the nastiest and most diverse zombies ever, with over 20 kinds of all shapes and sizes! See the way they shamble with their eyes covered, and their outlandish, horrifying limbs... Scream out loud in the unprecedented terror of being surrounded by a horde of zombies! '' Haunted Mazes * (デッドマンズ・フォレスト～死の森からの脱出～) Deadman's Forest: Escape from the Forest of Death: ''Advance through this nightmare and survive! A new area appears where creepy zombies lurk.A new area appears, crawling with creepy zombies of the like you’ve never seen before. Chased by a horde of zombies into a dark, gloomy forest, you encounter a series of terrible traps... You’ve got to escape this mad, waking nightmare on your own! * (カルト・オブ・チャッキー～チャッキーの狂気病棟～) Cult of Chucky: Chucky's Hospital Ward of Madness: This time, the setting is a hospital. He’s back, and more vicious than ever. The curtain rises on the terrifying show of atrocities once again... More cruel, more brutal—he’s back to attack, slice, and dissect the patients! Get swept up in a sense of tension with no escape, and a realistic, unsettling world. * (エルム街の悪夢・ザ・メイズ3) A Nightmare on Elm Street: The Maze 3: Escape from the ruthless killer who strikes when you least expect it! Even now, the murderous Freddy Krueger™ continues to stalk his victims in their dreams. You must enter the house standing before you and rescue the sleeping girl from her nightmare. Watch out: the ghastly, brutal Freddy revels in slaughter, and will persistently and unpredictably attack you both head-on and from behind! Pulled into a world of nightmares, can you escape the killer and return to the real world in one piece!? * (エクソシスト～悪魔祓いの館～) The Exorcist: The Devil's Manor: Don’t look away from the shocking reality of a girl possessed by the Devil. A mansion permeated by a menacing atmosphere. There, you’ll find a girl utterly transformed by demonic possession. On setting foot in the manor, you witness the sight of a spectacular rite of exorcism. You’ll be chilled to the core in both body and soul by a series of shocking scenes you can’t help but look away from, and the terrible phenomena that wrack the girl’s body! It’s up to you to carry out the terrifying mission of rescuing the girl from the Devil’s evil grip. Paid maze * (トラウマ3～最悪監禁実験室～) Trauma 3: Endless despair. After arriving at the facility, you must now embark on a long, mad journey. You’ll witness twisted human experiments that have been covered up, and uncanny creatures that attack you no matter where you go... A ghastly new maze opens its doors: the longest in the park’s history, where the wails and screams of terror never cease. Horror Theater (Alternate movies for theatre based attractions) *(貞子×ターミネーター2:3-D®［貞子 ～呪われたアトラクション～]) Sadako×Terminator 2: 3-D® The Cursed Attraction: Take part and you’re sure to be cursed... On this day, a well-known attraction takes a sudden turn for the worse. The curse of Sadako causes a series of strange mishaps and occurrences. Now you too will experience Sadako’s curse... * (学校の怪談×シネマ 4-D シアター［学校の怪談 ～呪われたアトラクション～]) Gakkō no Kaidan (Haunted School) × Cinema 4-D Theater no Kaidan (Haunted School): The Cursed Attraction: ''The bizarre phenomenon has come for you. This attraction is filled with an uneasy blend of after-school nostalgia and dread. Familiar stories from Gakkō no Kaidan (Haunted School) will play out before your very eyes, one after another. Do not tell anyone about what you see here... (Open from October 2nd) {Based on 1995 fim, ''【作品情報】学校の怪談) References Category:Halloween Horror Nights Japan event Category:Halloween Horror Nights 6 (Japan) Category:Halloween Horror Nights Japan